I HATE YOU AND I HATE YOUR LIES
by I-eat-turtles
Summary: Neji cheats on tenten will she forgive him I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL
1. Why did you do it

TENTEN'S P.O.V

Why am i at a party i dont even want to be at?. Oh thats right neji wants me to be here. But why he's not a social person i dont understand. I slid around on my chair only to find ino staring at me.

"TENTEN" ino screamed so loud into my ear.

I jumped almost falling of of my chair "whats up ino".

"Where's neji, i havent seen him around" she started looking around the room.

I just noticed neji wasnt here either since i was talking to myself i must have not noticed he left." No i dont know where hes at i think he left..."

"Well ill go look for him" ino said as she left leaving me there all alone AGAIN.( just so you know neji and teten have been going out for a year already).

END OF P.O.V

Tenten kept wondering where he could be so she got up and started looking for him. She couldnt find him anywhere and she started to worry.

Sakura had came up to tenten and said "hey neji just walked out with some girl he tought he was slick but i saw him"

Tenten didnt know if she could belive her well because sakura was drunk. But just to make sure tenten went outside. She started walking around the parking lot and she saw a car jumping...HER CAR. she walked slowly to the car and heard moans and screams and she also saw neji.

"NEJI" tenten screamed as she hit the window breaking it.

"Tenten...i...its not what you think"

"Oh okay so your not fucking some girl in my car!" she said as the tears were rushing down her face.

"Tenten...im sorry" neji said weakly

Tenten grabbed her necklace, the one neji gave her and threw it in his face and screamed I HATE YOU and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten ran home crying she got in her house and slamed the door running to her room. That night she cried herself to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP The alarm clock rang. "Ughh why does it have to be morning" tenten said glumly. Ohhh crap im going to be late for training tenten tought to herself. As she was getting dressed she remembered everything about yesterday and she started to weep a little bit. She told herself that today she will be sparring with lee and not neji.

As tenten got to the training area she saw neji standing waiting for her with the necklace in his hand. Neji saw her and yelled "TENTEN".

Tenten pretended like she didnt hear and walked right passed him.

"TENTEN DO YOU NOT HEAR ME CALLING YOU" said neji sounding a little bit irratated.

"Oh i hear you i just dont care about what you have to say" said tenten with a smirk on her face.

Neji ran up to her a grabbed her wrist. Tenten turned around and slapped him and said " leave me alone and dont talk to me". Neji let go of her wrist and left to a forest to calm down.

Neji stopped by a giant tree and sat down he started crying...WHAT THE GREAT HYUUGA CRYING. Neji looked at the necklace and he clenched his fist. His tears stopped and he got up and went back to the training grounds.

When neji got to the training grounds he noticed lee was comforting a crying tenten.

"There there tenten it will be okay"

"You dont understand lee i loved neji and he goes and does that" tenten said crying

"Ya your right i do not understand but ill do my best to help you trough this" lee said "also its getting kinda late i think im going to go home".

"Okay bye thanks"

Lee got up and left while he was leaving he saw neji "hello neji"

Neji really didnt want to talk so he didnt say anything. Lee knew he was mad so he kept walking. When lee saw that he was far from neji he mumbled to himself "ungreatful bastard".

Neji walked up to were tenten was but when he got there she was gone long gone.

It was already night and neji decided he should go home. When he got home hinata was wating for him "h-hi neji" hinata said playing with her fingers "tenten was here a while ago..."

"She was!?" Neji said suprised.

"Where is she now"

"She said she was going to k-k-ibas house to talk to him" hinata said nevously.

"Hinata ill be right back". Then just like neji left to kibas house


	3. So close

It was the middle of the night and tenten had just got to kibas house. She knocked a couple of times but no answer even tought she felt his chakra . She decided to do something that would really work she screamed (now tenten screams very loudly so she knew it would work).

"OPEN THE DOOR BITCH!" Tenten giggled after she said that

The door swung open and all you could see was kiba wrapped in covers with his hair all messy in his pajamas.

"What do you want" he growled

She looked at him and smiled "well nothing...can i just come in"

Kiba looked confused and he taught to himself 'since when does tenten a sexy i mean cute girl come to my house at 9:00 in the night' he just shrugged and let her in.

"So...umm..why are you here" kiba said scratching his head

"What cant i just come to a friends house" tenten said as she punched him softly on his shoulder. Kiba looked at her and he kept looking and kept looking until she finally in "okay i locked my self out my house and i have no where else to go" she looked emberesed.

"Ha well i mean you can stay here for one night but just let me tell you akamaru barks alot" he looked at her with a smirk

"So what were you doing before i came" tenten asked as she sat on the couch.

"Well i was watching a scary movie and eating snacks" kiba said as he looked at the mess he made on the floor.

"Cool what movie are you watching?"

"Im watching the exsorcist" kiba said while he also sat on the couch

"Awesome i lurv that movie it gives me the creeps" tenten said smiling.

"Wow really lurv"

"Yea lurv"

Tenten got up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink when she came back to the living room she just relized she didnt have any pajamas and she definitly wasnt going to sleep in her normal clothes that was just nasty so she decided to ask kiba for some basket ball shorts and a over sized shirt.

"Hey kiba can i borow some shorts and a shirt or something i dont have any clothes" tenten asked shyly

"Ummmmm sure here let me go grab you something" kiba said as he left to his room to grab her clothes.

Tenten was sitting calmly until she felt something soft hit her head she turned around and she saw that kiba threw the clothes at her in a childish way she got up and put the clothes on right in front of him!. She really didnt care is kiba saw her in her underwear they were really good friends and it was going to remain that way. She tought the clothes would smell like dog but they smelled really good.

She sat down on the couch and put her head on kibas shoulder "are you going to play the movie" she asked.

"Oh right just wait a little bit im going to bring something" he got up and walked slowly to a closet full of covers he took a bunch out and layed them on the floor he also got a bunch of pillows and put them on the floor so they could lay down.

"Ohh my tits is comfortable" tenten said as she layed down on the covers. Kiba just let out a small laugh and went to the kitchen to grab more candy,popcorn, and chips. When he came back he played the movie

"AHHHHHHH" tenten scream and she hugged kiba tightly.

"Umm are you done" kiba asked. "W-what" tenten said while her face was buried in kibas shirt. "Well you've been holding onto me for like 11 minutes already" kiba said laughing a little bit.

Tenten let go and saw that the movie had ended and she grabed pillows and hit kiba. "Ow what was that for" kiba said.

"Pillow fight" tenten said as she threw pillows at kiba.

They had a pillow fight for about 20 minutes and then they played games and after all that they saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. So they decided to go to sleep. As they were sleeping kiba felt a hand go around him he sudenly knew it was tenten he turned around and tenten was sleeping. Then he heard tenten moaning his name he was really suprised he wispered to himself "is she having a wet dream about me". Kiba looked at her and she sudenly opened her eyes.

"Hi kiba" she saw her hand around him and she looked at his face wanting to kiss him badly. (Even tought she was still going out with neji he had hurt her badly so it was her turn). She didnt hesitate and she kissed him.

Kiba kissed her back and then broke the kiss

"Why" kiba asked her

"Cause you just looked so tasty and to my suprise you are" tenten said in a very seductive voice.

Kiba was lost for words. Then he suddenly smelled neji and quickly pushed tenten off telling her everything quietly and they pretended to go to sleep


End file.
